five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: Get Killed
Five Nights at Freddy's: Get Killed & Kill 'is a fan-made game by FunCookie. The game takes place in 2019, at the new and improved "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Palace" kid-friendly restaurant. The player plays as Nathan Murray, but on Night 6 and Night 7 you can choose between Nathan and another guard, Ben Knight. There are 34 characters all together, including "hallucination animatronics" and fan-made animatronics - some of them are Easter eggs and some can even be unlocked. Story After Fazbear's Fright: Horror Attraction burned down, they officially closed the Fazbear Entertainment chain forever. An unnamed man started a new business with the same animatronics as the old Fazbear Entertainment chain, but instead of copying the old name, he gave the new chain the name Freddy Fazbear's Amusements so he couldn't get sued. It was even more popular than Fazbear Entertainment, and the new animatronics were a hit with everyone. Little did the kids know that the old animatronics were rotting in the dreaded Parts & Services, plotting for revenge. Like the last 3 Fazbear Entertainment chains, Nathan Murray got hired to watch over the building...and the animatronics, who were left on all night to "prevent their servos stalling up" but Nathan didn't know that the animatronics were exactly like the last 3 animatronic crews...vicious, childish murderers, even the new ones. It didn't help that the last 3 full animatronic crews were there, ready to kill too, along with a few extras! Can you help Nathan survive his Five Nights at Freddy's? Animatronics 'Looking for a few people to sign up their animatronics - only 5 sign-ups, so don't sign up too late! Thanks! * Freddy Fazbear/Freddy 1.0 * Bonnie the Bunny/Bonnie 1.0 * Chica the Chicken/Chica 1.0 * Foxy the Pirate Fox/Foxy 1.0 * Golden Freddy 1.0 * Toy Bonnie/Bonnie 2.0 * Toy Freddy/Freddy 2.0 * Toy Chica/Chica 2.0 * Toy Foxy/Mangle/Foxy 2.0 * Golden Freddy 2.0 * Balloon Boy * The Puppet/Marionette * Springtrap * Phantom Balloon Boy * Phantom Mangle * Phantom Puppet/Marionette * Phantom Freddy * Phantom Chica * Phantom Foxy * Eyeless Bonnie * Human-eyed Freddy Fazbear * White-Eyed Bonnie * Bare Endoskeleton * Shadow Bonnie * Balloon Girl * Shadow Freddy * Birthday Freddy - a big brown bear, like in the 1st and 2nd game. He is the leader of the main crew. He has a rainbow top hat and a rainbow bow tie, blue trousers and a big yellow shirt. He has big blue eyes that turn red at night. * Birthday Bonnie - a big purple bunny, like in the 1st game. He, like the 1st and 2nd Bonnie's, is the guitarist of the band. He has a red bow tie and red trousers, with a blue shirt. He has big green eyes that go completely black at night. * Birthday Chica - a bright yellow chicken, similar to Chica in the 1st and 2nd game. She wears a bib that says "Let's Dance!" and a bright pink skirt. She is the one of two animatronics of the main crew to wear shoes - she wears pink trainers that look like Converse. She has big purple eyes. She carries a blue cupcake with a strawberry on top, that has red eyes. * Birthday Foxy - a red fox, exactly like the 1st game. He wears a hook like before, but it's sellotaped with thick green sellotape. He wears a black eyepatch and black leather boots, being the one of two animatronics to wear shoes. He wears a black felt pirate hat with a green skull and crossbones on it. He has yellow eyes. * Birthday Puppet/Marionette - Exactly like the normal Puppet/Marionette only with a multicoloured birthday hat and a belt that has tiny colourful present boxes attached to it. * Bob Balloons - Balloon Boy's best friend that looks identical to BB but has black hair. He carries a bunch of balloons in both hands and has a sign saying "Balloons!" around his neck. * Figaro — a green swan. He wears a uniform with inscription that says "Let's get a haircut!" (Sign-up by Nick21022018) Locations Coming soon! Nights Night 1 Gameplay Night 1 is the easiest of all the five nights, and it's like an "introductory" night to prepare the player for the next 2-5 nights and show them the way to get through the challenging Nights 2-5. The best strategy to complete this night is: # Check Parts & Services (CAM 06) to see where the 1.0s are # Wind up the Music Box so Birthday Puppet doesn't attack # Check Birthday Freddy # Check all the Birthdays # Make sure the Phantoms/Hallucinations aren't coming # Check your doors for Balloon Boy/Bob Balloons/Balloon Girl # Frequently check all the cameras The most active animatronics are Birthday Freddy, Birthday Bonnie, Birthday Chica, Birthday Foxy (rare) and Birthday Puppet. Rarely, the 1.0s can come but it's most likely for them to leave you alone. It's also extremely rare to see the Phantoms, but they can appear and attempt to kill you. More coming soon! Category:Games Category:Work in progress